


Harry Potter and the Beast

by Miakagrewup



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dragon Draco Malfoy, LCDrarry, M/M, detailed image descriptions, fully illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/pseuds/Miakagrewup
Summary: Arrogant prince Draco is cursed to live as a terrifying beast until he finds true love.  This fairy tale consists of 31 fully illustrated pages.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 263
Kudos: 416
Collections: Lights Camera Drarry 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sanderiart, without whom I would not have started, and  
> Lolopa1, my beta, without whom I would not have finished.  
> Ryan, thank you for doing the step outline with me, and generally putting up with me. And Sassybipotter for welcoming me into the fandom. And of course thanks to the mods for running this event, especially Suzi, who bent over backward to help me figure out how to post all these images properly.
> 
> Chapter 32 is a comprehensive text-only version of the story, including image descriptions, for those using text reader programs.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, nor the story which is derived from the 1991 animated film version of Beauty and the Beast, including text directly from its prologue.
> 
> I worked very hard on this, and I hope it brings you some enjoyment. Come visit me on Tumblr at Miakagrewup for more art.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Text Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the text of the story along with image descriptions for the benefit of those readers who are using text reading programs. All the images that are described are digital illustrations in the style of black and white pencil and charcoal drawings with an ink wash and some texture applications on tan paper.

Once upon a time, an old beggar woman came to the castle of a young prince and offered him a single rose in return for shelter. The prince was spoiled and unkind, and he sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. At his rejection, the old woman's ugliness disappeared in a burst of magic, revealing a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on his castle which would erase it from the memory of all his people.

[Image description- a beautiful woman in a regal gown gazes to the side with a serious expression. She has a crown of jewels on her forehead, and raises her right hand, which glows softly with a white light.]

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

[Image description- a single rose floats upright on its own, glimmering and sparkling]

Nearby there was a town governed by the calculating and cruel Madam Umbridge. There were whispers amongst the people about deposing her, and replacing her as their leader with local war hero Harry Potter - a young man who had defeated a dark wizard and was well known for his just and unselfish nature. Madam Umbridge knew that to remain in power she would need Harry’s unequivocal support. However, he rebuffed all her attempts to approach him on the matter, and she was filled with desperate anger at her repeated failures.

[Image description - Madam Umbridge looks sidelong at Harry Potter as he strides past her. She stands with her fingers laced together in front of her waist. She is dressed in a voluminous black dress with an expansive white lace collar that stands out from her shoulders like the plumage of a bird. Her sleeves also drip with lace. Her hair is swept upward in a bouffant style, and her face is thin and calculating. Harry is wearing a long black cloak. Where it is opened across his chest he wears a high collared shirt and vest, and on his visible left hand is a leather gauntlet. His lightening bolt scar is visible under his tousled black hair, and he has on his round glasses. As he passes Umbridge, he stares back at her with clear distrust.]

In spite of his fame, Harry was a private person. He found that being “The-Boy-Who-Lived” meant that everyone thought they knew him, but hardly anyone actually did. Harry could not go anywhere without attracting a crowd of adoring admirers, and he did not understand why people would say that they loved him when they didn’t really know him at all. He lived with his godfather at the edge of town. Sirius Black had been imprisoned for many years for a crime he did not commit, and even though his name had been cleared, he had never been able to rise above the suspicion of his neighbors. So Harry and Sirius kept to themselves, and although Harry sometimes felt a little lonely, he made no complaints.

The forest that bordered the village was dark and vast, and inhabited by dangerous creatures. Most people avoided it at all costs, but Sirius had been made odd by his imprisonment, and preferred the trees and wild animals to his fellow villagers. He liked to go into the woods for hours at a time, but was careful always to be home by nightfall. He was wandering off the beaten path one day, when he realized he’d lost track of the time and the daylight was disappearing. When he made to turn back, he found the way blocked by a thick and ominous looking hedge that he could not recall seeing before. Unable to find his bearings and with night closing in around him, he began to look for shelter.

When Sirius did not return by evening, Harry became concerned. He employed a tracking spell, which allowed him to follow Sirius’ trail. Eventually it led to a secluded castle hidden deep among the trees. The spell directed him through the gates, and Harry entered cautiously.

[Image description- an aerial view of a lush, dark forest with a hill in the center. A large castle with spires is perched on top of the hill. In the far distance an ocean is dimly visible with dim moonlight shining on the water.]

Harry saw nobody about, and yet the castle showed signs of being inhabited. Candles glowed dimly in sconces, a grandfather clock was ticking, and Harry had the prickling sensation of being watched. After a hurried search, he found Sirius trapped and injured by magical wards. Harry released him at once.

[Image description- Harry’s hand, visible in the frame from the forearm down, points a wand at Sirius’ outstretched hands, which enter from the other side of the frame. Light encircles both Sirius’ wrists, and gleams from the tip of Harry’s wand.]

“Harry,” said Sirius, as they made their way slowly to the castle gates, “This castle is under some sort of an enchantment. My arrival sprung a magical trap that imprisoned me. Someone must be controlling it, and I don’t think they will let us leave easily.” Harry replied, “whoever it is, I will take care of them.”

[Image description- Sirius has his left arm slung over Harry’s shoulder, and his right hand rests on his right knee, as though it hurts him. He is a lean, middle aged man with long, wavy dark hair and a light beard. His expression is tired. Harry looks worried. He is supporting Sirius’ weight across his shoulders, and stoops down to accommodate him.]

Suddenly, Harry heard a rumbling growl, and as he and Sirius turned toward the noise they saw a great beast, looming over them, large and threatening. Harry knew he could not easily defeat such a monster in combat, especially with his wounded godfather to protect.His mind worked furiously to come up with a plan to avoid fighting.

[Image description- close up of Harry’s face, turning to look back over his shoulder, his mouth slightly open in surprise and alarm.]

But the beast made no move to attack.In spite of his terrifying appearance, he was the same cowardly young prince who had been used to having whatever he wanted without ever having to fight for it.And as he looked into the bright eyes of this determined stranger who was risking his own life to help another, he felt astonishment and curiosity outweighing his anger at being intruded upon.

[Image description- extreme close up of a reptilian eye with a vertical slit pupil, the eye surrounded by scales.]

Seeing that the beast made no move to attack, Harry said,“My godfather is unwell and I must take him home with me. Please let us go.” But the beast replied with a sneer, “He has trespassed on my land, why should I not keep him here as my prisoner?” Harry thought quickly. “Let him go, and I will remain in his place.” 

[Image description- Harry confronts the beast. He is standing tall, in profile, glaring up into the face of a dragon. We can only see the dragon’s head and neck as his body is too large to fit on the page. His expression is serious but not aggressive.]

“On one condition,” the beast returned, and smiled cruelly, “You must promise to stay here forever.”He knew the young man would surely balk at such an unfair demand, and prepared to gloat at his discomfiture. To his surprise,he received a nod of acceptancein return. 

Sirius Black did not wish to leave his godson’s side.But Harry assured him quietly that once Sirius was safely away, he himself should have no great difficulty in defending himself if necessary. Sirius grudgingly agreed it was the only way, as he was exhausted and injured from his confinement.But as he left, he swore he would come back for Harry as soon as he recovered.

[Image description- Sirius and Harry huddle close together, apparently whispering, their faces deep in shadow. Sirius’ hand grips Harry’s shoulder protectively.]

The beast showed Harry to a wing of the castle with many well appointed rooms, and told Harry to select one.Harry, who had expected chains and warding spells, asked, “Am I not to stay in the dungeons?” The beast replied snidely,“That can be arranged, if you’d prefer it.”Harry regarded him in silent surprise, and chose for himself a room with dark red hangings.

[Image description- an ornate bedroom dominated by a dark wood carved canopy bed with heavy draperies tied back at the corners. There is also a desk, deep cushioned chair, large wood armoire and a mantle with a clock and a huge painting over it, the detail of which is obscured by being out of focus.]

Once alone, Harry found that his room could provide him clothing in just the right size, rich in color and expensive fabrics. Harry felt refreshed after a rest and donning clean clothes, but as the hours passed, he became both restless and hungry, and decided to explore more of the castle.  
  
[Image description- Harry’s booted feet are visible as they walk along the floor with the edge of his cloak covering his legs above. The boots could be leather, they sit above the ankle and have many straps and buckles fastening them.]

In a dimly lit banquet hall, Harry found a long table laden with all manner of good things to eat and drink, and sat down at the head of the table. As he ate, the beast slowly entered, and crouched in the doorway. “Why did you agree to take that man’s place? You promised to stay here forever. It seems to me you made a bad bargain.” 

Harry pushed away his plate and stood up from the table. “He was hurt. He would have died if he stayed imprisoned like that. Sirius is my godfather, and I love him. I’d do anything for him.” 

The beast narrowed his eyes. “It doesn’t make sense, to be willing to do anything for someone.” he returned.

[Image description- Harry is visible from his chest up, he is sitting and the back of the ornately carved chair is visible over his shoulders. His face is tilted up, looking at something not shown in the image. His eyes are tense behind his glasses. His scar shows on his forehead where his bangs are pushed aside.]

Harry snapped, “It isn’t about sense, it’s about compassion, but it seems like you know nothing about that.”The beast shifted uncomfortably.“You really just came here to help him?You didn’t come here to kill the terrible monster?”Harry looked at him blankly.“Why should I want to kill you?” he asked sincerely. The beast eyed him closely. “What is your name?” he asked, finally. “It’s Harry. What’s yours?” The beast hesitated, as if trying to remember a word that had been long unused. “Draco,” he said, finally. Then he withdrew from the room, into the shadowy hall beyond.

[Image description- the form of a crouching dragon is dimly visible from the shadows, eyes bright as it peers over its curled up tail.]

After dinner, Harry continued his exploration of the castle. In a dark and dusty room on the third floor he found a single red rose, glowing with magic, under a protective glass dome. Curious, he removed the glass and raised his hand to touch the irresistibly shimmering petals.

[Image description- Harry crouches in front of the uncovered rose, which is floating at his eye level and radiating light which illuminates his face. His eyes are wide and his lips parted in wonder. We can see his clothing more clearly in this image, and he is wearing a crisp white long-sleeve shirt with a high collar, and a dark cloak which splits at the shoulders to allow his arms to come through.]

All of a sudden, Harry felt himself knocked swiftly backwards as the beast rushed past him and re-covered the rose. With his eyes glittering murderously, he rounded on Harry. “Sneaking wretch, so you have come here to destroy me!”

Harry yelled in confusion and jumped back, as the beast lunged, snapping his teeth at Harry who was quickly backing out of the room. Harry stopped and stood in the doorway observing that the beast was too much of a coward to actually attack him. He shouted back, “How could I destroy you with a rose?I only came to save Sirius, which would be obvious if you weren’t too selfish to see past anything but yourself! You’re pathetic and I won’t stay here another minute, promise or no promise!” And he angrily fled the castle, crunching through the moonlit snow into the frigid trees.

[Image description- Harry looks back over his shoulder with a determined expression as he strides into a heavy snow fall and pulls his cloak closed over his chest with one hand.]

Harry knew immediately that his decision had been rash, once he looked around and realized he had no supplies to face the dangers of the forest.He trudged on quietly, but it wasn’t long before he heard the snarling of a warg pursuing him.He was ready to dispatch the monster with a spell, when a devil’s snare entangled him and dragged him to the ground.

[Image description- close up of the face of a roaring wolf-like monster with horns on its head. It is covered in fur and its mouth is gaping open to show its sharp teeth and long tongue.]

Harry reached frantically into the drifted snow but could not find his dropped wand.The warg stood over him, growling in triumph and ready to strike. Harry could only brace himself for the blow.  
  


[Image description- Harry’s silhouette is seen lying on his side in the snow, reaching up defensively toward his face with both hands. Vines are tangled around his body, holding him in place.]

But the blow never came, and Harry looked up in wonder to find the beast covering him protectively and facing the warg with a snarl. The two monsters fought with desperation, and it seemed they were evenly matched, each giving the other injury.Harry found his wand in the snow, and looked anxiously for an opening in which to intervene.

[image description- Harry has rolled onto his stomach and is bracing himself on his hands. He looks forward in shock and alarm. He is covered by the beast, who crouches low over his body, with his wings outstretched and poised to attack. The dinosaur-like bony spikes and ridges around his neck and down his spine are aggressively on display.]

When Harry was able to get a clear shot, he stunned the warg with a stupefying charm. It collapsed in the snow with a groan, and Harry rushed to the injured beast’s side.He cast a quick healing charm and the beast staggered to his feet.

[Image description- Harry kneels and points his wand at something out of the frame, light is shining from the tip of his wand]

“Why did you save me?” Harry asked, but the beast only looked at him, confused, like he wasn’t even sure of the answer himself.“Come on,” said Harry gruffly, “you’re hurt.Let’s get you back to the castle.”  
  


[Image description- a wide view showing the forest and a path winding through it, which Harry and the beast are walking on. They are walking away from the viewer, and seen in silhouette side by side. The beast’s tail and wings droop sadly along the ground as he tags along slightly after Harry.]

The castle had an excellent store of potions and charms for healing. Harry tended to the beast’s injuries wordlessly, and they avoided each other’s eyes.Finally, Harry brokethe silence. “Thank you Draco. For saving my life.” The beast looked at him directly and said, “you’re welcome.”

[Image description- the beast sits alongside Harry, his head well higher even sitting down, and he peeks down at Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry looks up at him, mouth open in speech. He is holding a small vial of liquid in his right hand and gestures tentatively with his left as one might approach a spooked animal. He has taken off his cloak.]

Days passed, and Harry did not try to leave again. He made himself quite at home by reading in the library, feeding the owls, and exploring the gardens. Having always been spoiled and indolent, the beast was disgusted with himself for having nothing to offer by way of amusement. He watched Harry in sullensilence, longing to join him. But having never had any real companions, did not know where to begin.

[Image description- Harry is dressed in a simple tunic style shirt with a draw string collar that is not fastened and the strings hang loose at his collarbone. He is smiling, leaning down and reaching out to a fluffy owl, which regards him calmly.]

One day dawned cold and clear, and Harry said, “It would be a good day for flying if I had a broom.” He gave the beast a playful look, and the beast crouched down, spreading hiswings wide on either side of his broad, knobby back. Harry grinned and swung a leg over his back, and the beast shot upward. Harry whooped as the air roared past his face and stung his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy and free. He laid his chest upon the beast’s back and felt the rhythmic beating of their hearts match up.

[Image description- the beast is shown flying, wings spread wide, silhouetted by the bright sun behind him which shines around him. He is far away, high in the air. From this distance and angle we can’t see Harry, but presumably he is flying with the dragon.]

Back in town, Sirius burst into the local pub, begging for help to rescue Harry from the beast.But the townspeople only laughed at his fantastic tale.“Harry Potter, held prisoner by a beast in a castle?I think you lost a few marbles in prison, Sirius!” one of them sneered. Several of them grabbed ahold of him, and they threw him out of the pub into the snow.But Madam Umbridge had overheard the incident from a table in the back, and she thought of a cunning plan. 

[Image description- Inside a pub, we see Sirius grimace angrily as the collar of his cloak is being aggressively gripped in the hands of a villager- a stocky man with short curly hair and a mocking expression.]

She wasted no time in seeking out the director of St. Mungo’s Asylum, and placed a sack of gold on the table between them. “I need Harry Potter to quell these rumblings of an uprising against me. But he’s been far too noble to respond to my attempts to, shall we say, financially incentivize him.” She glanced meaningfully at the gold. “But there are other motivations that he might find more galvanizing.”   
  
[Image description- a small leather pouch spills round golden coins across a tabletop.]

The director raised his eyebrows inquisitively, and so Madam Umbridge went on. “Everyone knows Sirius Black is not in his right mind. If he were to be committed to the asylum, Harry would need my influence to release him, which I would only do if he agreed to cooperate with me.” The director thought this idea was brilliant, because whether it succeeded or failed, he received the gold. They shook hands, and the deal was made.

[Image description- close up of hands shaking to seal the bargain; Madam Umbridge’s lace sleeve is visible at her wrist, and the asylum director’s long suit coat sleeve with buttons hangs down his arm.]

After their first flight, the beast and Harry would fly together for hours at a time.Sometimes Harry rode a broom from the castle’s collection, and they seemed to fly as a single unit, each knowing where the otherwanted to go with only a glance. When they rested, Harry told the beast stories of his adventures and the people he knew in the town. The beast took in every word, but as he didn’t have anything interesting to say about himself in return, he simply listened.

One evening they landed on the roof of the tower to watch the sunset, and the beast was filled with a need to have something to say to Harry. He found himself blurting out, “You’re terrible at flying.” And then he cringed in mortification. But Harry only smiled at him and said “I like flying with you too, you git.” And the beast was relieved that Harry had known what he was trying to say.

Harry placed a hand gently on the beast’s neck, and they stayed like that together until the pinks and oranges in the sky had faded into purples and blues and the stars had all come out. 

[Image description- Harry and the beast stand on the roof, the beast is crouched low and is gazing up at Harry with his eyes large. Harry is looking off into the sunset, but he leans slightly down and to the side so his hand can reach the beast’s neck and rest there.]

Sirius Black was angry that the townspeople wouldn’t help him rescue Harry, but he remained undeterred.“If no one will help me, I’ll go back myself,” he muttered as he packed his gear. Sirius had always been a little reckless, and he shouldered his pack and headed into the forest thinking only of his godson, heedless of his own safety and the dangers that awaited him.

[Image description- Sirius looks back over his shoulder as he heads out, he has a large pack slung across his back with various accoutrements attached to it. His wand is held loosely in his right hand.]

As Harry stared into the glow of the crackling hearth one damp afternoon, the beast suddenly asked him, “Do you think love is ever real? Or do people just want things from each other?” 

Harry thought of the people he knew, some who had manipulated and misled, some who had made great sacrifices, and some who had done all of those things. And he said “I think people want things, sure, but that’s not always bad. I think love is the greatest power in the world.” He leaned tentatively against the beast’s side, and the beast felt his heart beat faster, but he did not move, for fear of startling Harry away. 

[Image description- a small, bright fire crackles in a large, elaborately carved marble fireplace, lined by statues. On one side is a statue of a woman holding a goblet and a bunch of grapes, with a little goat leaning against her. The large mantlepiece has a crest carved in it, but the details are not clear.]

“I really miss my godfather,” said Harry after a moment, “I’d like to see him again.”And the beast leapt at the chance to be useful.He commanded the magic mirror toshow them Sirius, and to their horror, they saw that he was in the forest alone and still weak and unwell. “He’s trying to help me,” Harry cried out in alarm, “He won’t rest until I’m home.” 

The beast said sadly, “Thenyou must go to him. I release you from your promise.” 

[Image description- an ornate hand mirror lies on a table top. The frame is decorated with patterns of leaves and flowers, and a cherub’s face with wings on either side emblazons the handle. The cherub’s eyes glow with magic and in the mirror Sirius is dimly seen clutching one arm and trudging through the woods.]

Harry was anxious to goto Sirius’ side straight away. As the beast gave him the mirrorfor a farewell gift, Harry told him, “Thank you for understanding how much he means to me.”And the beast could think of nothing to say in reply because the pain he felt was too great.

[Image description- the beast leans into Harry’s touch as Harry gently caresses his face.]

Harry was quick to locate Sirius in the woods and get him back to their cottage. But Madam Umbridge was lying in wait with the director of the asylum and a mob of villagers. When the director moved to apprehend Sirius, Harry jumped in front of him, but Madam Umbridge grabbed Harry’s arm.She simpered at him, “Oh this is a dreadful business Harry, and I think I could use my influence to help your poor godfather, if only you would see reason and agree to support me. I’d even give you an important government post.” Harry snarled, “I don’t want a post in any government run by you, and Sirius isn’t insane!”

[Image description- Madam Umbridge stands behind Harry with her hand tightly gripping his shoulder and a crazed look in her eyes. Harry looks back at her in disgust and alarm.]

Umbridge’s childlike voice took on a sharp edge. “Oh, isn’t he?We all heard him raving like a lunatic about a beast who lives in a castle!”Harry pulled out the mirror and held it aloft. “He’s telling the truth, and I can prove it!Show them the beast!” The mirror sparked to life and the crowd gasped in horror as the image of the terrifying beast filled its silver frame. 

[Image description- Harry stands tall, his back to the viewer, brandishing the mirror high in his right hand. His cloak billows out behind him. A nebula of colorful light spills out from the frame of the mirror.]

Umbridge snatched the mirror and whirled to the crowd. “This monster is a danger to us all!” She cried. “We must destroy it!” Harry recoiled in horror and tried to grab the mirror back. “No! He isn’t dangerous!” he shouted desperately, “He’s kind!” 

The crowd began to murmur inconfusion, and Umbridge seized her chance. “Oh dear, poor Harry is clearly suffering from delusions after his ordeal fighting You-Know-Who. He and Sirius will both receive the best of care in the asylum where they belong!” And the crowd turned on Harry and roared their approval, subduing him and Sirius and entrapping them in the cellar of their own cottage with layers upon layers of spells and curses. They then marched off toward the castle determined to kill the beast, as Umbridge gloated atthe head of the procession,brandishing the mirror.

[Image description- Umbridge holds the mirror high above her face and gazes up at it ecstatically, laughing as it glows with an eerily.]

“This is all my fault,” groaned Harry, as another failed spell bounced back at him from the cellar door.“You really want to help him?” asked Sirius, watching Harry curiously.Harry’s eyes were pleading. “He knows the real me.Not The-Boy-Who-lived ... just Harry ... and he still cares about me.I know him too, and he doesn’t deserve this.I have to help him.”

“Alright,” said Sirius, “Stand back. These wards are only meant to repel humans.” He shifted into the form of a large black dog, and after flinging his full weight against the door several times, was able to jar it open and destroy the spells. He raced into the woods, tracking the mob, and Harry rushed after him.

[Image description- Sirius in his dog form bounds up the stairs of a root cellar, panting.]

The beast watched the approaching mob from ahigh window, and when he saw that their leader was carrying the mirror, he was sure Harry had betrayed him. No one had ever cared about him before- why had he thought Harry was different? What was the point of escaping from these angry villagers Harry had sent to destroy him? He did not want to remain a monster, alone forever. He listened to them breaking down the door and simply waited. He hoped they’d kill him quickly, as he wasn’t much for pain. And as he stroked a claw down the glass cover, the rose dropped its next to last petal.

[Image description- a clawed reptilian hand rests on a clear class dome covering the enchanted rose, which shines dimly with only one single petal left on its stem.]

Madam Umbridge immediately cast a spell to immobilize the beast, her followers swarming into the room like ants casting hexes and curses in rapid succession. The beast simply groaned and closed his eyes, and made no attempt to break free. He felt himself drifting out of awareness, when he heard someone yell above the din, “Expelliarmus!” Madam Umbridge’s wand shot across the room into the hand of Harry Potter, who was rushing to his side, as Sirius Black cast a powerful protego around them. 

[Image description- we see as through the beast’s closing eyes the silhouettes of Sirius and Harry brandishing their wands in the darkness, surrounded by explosions of light.]

Harry fell to his knees by the beast’s head.The beast gazed up at him and said in a wondering voice, “You came back.” Harry choked back a sob as he took in the beast’s injuries, and returned, “Of course I came back, you great berk.” The sparks of curses sizzling into the shield charm around them registered dimly in Harry’s mind as the beast said softly, “I’m glad I got to see you one last time ...so I could tell you ...that I love you.” 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Harry replied through his tears. But even as he spoke, the beast’s eyes had already rolled back and his breathing stopped. Harry wept against him saying, “Wait! It’s not fair! I love you too...” And inside the glass case, the last petal fell off the rose.

[Image description- we can now see that we are in a huge room with towering windows and book shelves. In the center, surrounded by crackling bolts of green electricity, the form of the beast is slumped on the ground. Harry kneels next to him with his back to the viewer and his head hanging down in despair.]

Then a blinding light sparked briefly and painfully, as though lightning had struck the castle, causing all present to shield their eyes and drop their wands.A mist arose about the beast and bore him up into the air, and Harry slid from where he was leaning against the beast’s chest down to look up at him in amazement.His glittering scales were melting off his form like butterflies in flight, revealing a smaller form underneath- a human form.  
  
[Image description- a young man with short, fair hair is floating in the air on his back as though suspended in water, his head back and his eyes shut. There is brilliant light all around him and he glows with it.]

As the spell undid itself completely, the castle was bathed in a warm sunrise glowing golden and yellow, changing the dark and cold interior to one of warmth and light. Then, the townspeople’s minds were cleared of the enchantment and they remembered their young prince, now grown to manhood, standing before them. “It’s the prince! Prince Draco is alive!” they exclaimed and fell to their knees as Madam Umbridge looked on in shock. 

[Image description- a crowd of people kneel on the ground, gazing up at the radiant prince, who stands in a beam of light and looks down at them calmly as one of the villagers casts a cloak over his bare shoulders. In the background Umbridge can be seen with her eyes downcast in dismay.]

Prince Draco looked at his human hands in surprise and then back up to the crowd, searching for only one person. “Harry,” he said. Harry, in his confusion, bowed. The prince furrowed his brow then laughed and gently put his hands on either side of Harry’s face and raised him back up to his feet. “Harry,” he said again, “you have saved me. You have shown me what it means to truly love, and be loved in return.” And he drew him into a soft kiss.

[Image description- Prince Draco has his right hand on Harry’s jaw, guiding their lips together. We can see part of Harry’s face, and his eyes are closed. Warm light shines around them.]

And thus the kingdom was restored to its rightful state, and yet it was better than before. Madam Umbridge was stripped of her authority and could no longer trouble anyone.Sirius Black’s good name was restored.And the people were delighted to have two young rulers who were unselfish and kind, and who led them into a time of peace and great prosperity. The kingdom’s magic became known for its great power throughout the world. 

AND HARRY AND THE PRINCE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

[Image description- two stained glass windows glow side by side. The one on the left is of a stag standing in front of a bolt of lightening. The glass in this window is warm reds, pinks and oranges. The window next to it depicts a dragon with its claws grasping a shining star. This window is colored in shades of green. Flowers and plants twine between the two windows.]

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This work is part of "Lights, Camera, Drarry" (LCDrarry), a film-, TV- and theatre-inspired Drarry fest.  
>  All creators will be revealed on [tumblr](http://lcdrarry.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LCDrarry2020/works) on 15 June 2020.
> 
> Do not repost these images without permission of the creator. Writing "credit to the artist" is neither permission nor correct credit. Thank you!
> 
> Please show your appreciation to the creator with kudos and comments :)


End file.
